The Shower Scene Extended
by JenCamp
Summary: Major Spoiler for the 200th episode. Expansion of the shower scene. SamJack rated T for nudity.


The Shower Scene Extended

By: JenCamp

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be. Don't sue me, please.

Summary: An expansion on the shower scene from the 200th episode. Sam/Jack rated T for nudity. Hello! It's a shower scene!

So, we all know someone had to write it, might as well be me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, you can't stay like this," Sam whined in a most uncharacteristic way.

"Sure I can," Jack replied, a smirk that no one could see on his invisible face.

Daniel rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses and Sam sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I give up," Sam sighed, standing up and flailing her arms around. "Daniel, he's all yours, I'm going to hit the showers." Giving one more exasperated look in the direction she assumed her CO was in, Sam turned and stomped out of Daniel's office.

Jack smirked a hidden smirk again, loving it when he could drive his major bonkers. But then, the smirk fell as Carter's words and his current situation flooded his mind.

Carter…nude….in shower….him….invisible.

Sweet!

"Jack, Sam's right, you can't stay like this," Daniel interrupted his dirty thoughts.

"What?….Oh yeah, sure, Daniel, whatever you say," Jack stuttered.

Daniel cocked his head and tossed a bemused look in the general direction of Jack's voice.

"Uh, what was it you were saying about the civilization that created this invisibility machine?" Jack asked.

Daniel, so excited to be able to talk about the new civilization they had recently discovered, didn't even connect the fact that **Jack O'Neill** had just asked him about his work, and immediately started rambling on about the exciting new discovery, unaware that as soon as the first sentence was out of his mouth, he was talking to an empty room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sam had just lathered her short blonde hair with shampoo when she heard a noise outside her stall. Assuming it was some other female officer coming to shower, she ignored it. She ran her soft fingers through her soapy hair and tilted her head back as the rushing water rinsed the suds from her hair, sending them racing down her naked flesh where they puddled around the drain until they were pulled under.

The rustling of the shower curtain made Sam jerk her eyes open and look in the direction of the noise.

Nothing.

Squinting her eyes, Sam picked up her body sponge and body wash and squirted a nice sized amount onto the sponge. She worked her fingers until the sponge was oozing with suds and slowly started washing her body, starting from her neck and working her way down.

When she reached her bare breasts, Sam ran the sponge slowly over each mound, a normal routine that she didn't think twice about doing, but as she swiped the sponge in between her breasts, she heard a low moan.

Sam's eyes flew up to the corner of the shower and saw the curtain slightly open. Grabbing the curtain, she stuck her head out. "Hello?" she called out in a somewhat frightened voice. "Is someone out here?"

Nothing.

Sighing, Sam shut the shower curtain and continued on the path down her body. She lifted her leg to wash between them when she, once again, heard a low moan.

Her eyes shot up and she saw the curtain sway and then magically pull back to its closed position.

Sam narrowed her eyes. _He wouldn't._

Sam grabbed the shower curtain and stuck her head out once again. "Sir?"

Nothing.

"Sir, are you out there?"

Nothing.

This was stupid. Sam felt her face warming. Like he really would have peeked in on her in the shower. What was she thinking?

And then she heard it, his voice was so low and unsure, she was half-sure she had imagined it.

"No."

Sam tried so hard not to smile, but it was pointless. Had it been anyone else, she would have been pissed. She would have been cussing him out, calling him a pervert, and making sure he was properly punished.

But……this wasn't someone else.

This was Colonel Jack O'Neill, and even if he really shouldn't have been peeking in on his subordinate, Sam Carter knew had the tables been turned, she would have done the same.

Not to mention, the fact that he _wanted_ to peek at her was actually exciting her more than she'd ever admit.

Finding a confidence she wasn't aware she would have when standing naked on the other side of a shower curtain from her CO, Sam asked, "Did you get a nice show, sir?"

Silence.

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat, worry settling in that her words had been too inappropriate, but then….

"You betcha," he said, much closer than before, his words brushing over her moist face in a sweet caress.

Sam shivered in response.

Knowing, even without the visual proof, that Jack was grinning, Sam found herself smiling in return. Looking around the immediate vicinity, Sam tried to decipher where exactly Jack was standing. "Well sir, this just means that now you definitely have to return to normal."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, his confused tone making Sam smile again.

The grin still on her face, Sam shrugged her naked, wet shoulders. "I believe the saying goes, I'll show you mine if you show me yours…"

She heard Jack's small intake of breath.

"And as it stands," Sam searched the area in Jack's general direction. "I'm not seeing anything."

She felt his breath on her face before she heard his small chuckle. "Well, major," he loudly announced and then the sound of his hands slapping together filled the hollow shower room. "It looks like we've got some work to do."

Sam let out a small laugh and smiled the smile that Jack could never get enough of. "Yes, sir," she replied, closing the shower curtain and returning to the flowing water.

She finished soaping up her body with a huge grin on her face, and with thoughts of a visibly naked Jack O'Neill flooding her mind, she didn't pay attention to whether or not she heard the retreating footsteps of her CO leaving the shower room.

And as she rinsed her body under the warm spray of water, the excitement of her encounter with Jack had her much too preoccupied to notice the rustling of the shower curtain.

The End.


End file.
